Volturi Daughters Sneak Peek
by elle's papaya
Summary: The story of Didina, from her unconventional upbringing, we learn about her. Her story about her creator, and her life before the Volturi. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **_I am not Steph Meyer. I don't own Twilight. Or The Volturi. Or Edward. But Edward owns me...

_So guys, I love you so much I decided to __give you a spoiler of my newest story: Volturi daughters.  
I'm going to let you meet one of the main characters. So, hopefully you like it;  
Go on shapeshifter-secreet's profile for more stuff on the Volturi Daughters_

_

* * *

_

Sneak Peek

All I could remember was the pain. It was excruciating. Throughout the whole process, the only thought in my mind was the hope, the _wish_, to make it stop. It was a desperate need for the black to close over me, but it didn't, it _wouldn't_, and I had no power at all to stop it. It was a lit fire, and all it would do was burn, and grow, one million times over. All I wanted was for it to stop. All I could do was scream.

But when it stopped, it was the greatest blessing I thought I could ever receive. Before opening my eyes, I inhaled. The air was clean, but it felt almost _unneeded. _I stopped and was proven that I didn't need to breathe. But it felt right; the use of my nose made me realise that the scent of everything around me was stronger. It was dank and moist in the room; there was another smell too: Almost citrusy, it was sweet and sour at the same time. I wanted to see the world though, I wanted to see where I was, _what _I was, that could make everything so new. And with that thought planted in my head, I opened my eyes.

The reflected light off the mirror was what I first saw. I moved, at an almost impossible speed, to the mirror. It looked like just me in the room, it was dark and barely lit, only the glow of a solitary candle, flickering, threatening to burn out at any instant. Just a reflection of me, it was all I saw, and I was entranced by it. Entranced, only because it was _not_ me, it didn't look like me, it was an out of body experience, and I didn't feel like I was in my own skin. It was a whole new person staring back at me. The tanned skin to which I had been accustomed to was _not _there, in the mirror, the girl's skin had set off an olive pallor. She could have easily passed for a woman of European descent, if it were not for facial features, which were so obviously Asian they screamed at you. Her hair seemed luxuriously thick, the deep shade of ebony. But what caught me the most were her eyes. The eyes; even now they produced nightmares, though I cannot dream. They were my eyes, wide and observant, but instead of the chestnut brown that I was so used to seeing, her eyes, _my_ eyes where a vivid scarlet, they were a shining, glowing, piercing ruby. The eyes, though they were mine, made me pull away from the sight of the stranger; she was too beautiful, too horrific.

In all my distraction I barely noticed another figure in the room. Her silhouette danced in the blaze of the candle. My eyes could her out perfectly. Her hands were buried in her face, and she looked as if she were crying, dry, tearless sobs. She never looked up at me, she only spoke two words. Her voice was shaking, though it rang out musically, a tinkling silver bell in the silence of the room. "I'm sorry."

That's when she looked up at me for the first time. With the new strength in my vision I saw her in the dim radiance of the candlelight. She was beautiful, no more than 18. She looked like me too, her dark hair, fanning itself around her head; her pale skin should have been more tanned because her face gave away her obvious Asian descent. But what drew me in were her eyes. I saw the vivid and strange, color of her eyes, they were an amber shade, between the color of a topaz and a ruby; the color was so close to my own, though much less vibrant, less horrifying. The eyes had a strong golden hue, tinted by a diluted crimson made her face, her grace, much softer than the shining red that my eyes possessed. In time I learned this was because of the diet she chose, the diet I would soon choose.

In time I learned many things. I learned this beautiful woman's name was Celeste. I learned that she was my creator. And I learned that she was not an ordinary woman, I learned that she was more, a vampire. I learned that this is what I had become too. I learned of her descent, and of her life as Hui Shun. I learned of her powers to bend people's will to do as she wished. And, I learned of why she did this to me.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Her voice rang out once again. "I was travelling through Europe with a group of nomads who I had just met. They seemed to be searching for something else, perhaps a solace, perhaps another meal. I hardly took care of what their names were or what they were doing, but I needed a companion, or in this case, _companions_. It was late in London, the lights were dim and it seemed that no one was awake. The others, they were laughing, though about what I'll never know. Their bodies were dim against the silhouette of the lantern and their faces were luminescent. But then he caught whiff of the scent.

"He was the leader of the coven of nomads I was with. His name was Brennus.I couldn't understand the pull of the blood of this man to this vampire, but it was strong. He thrashed the door open and found the holder of the blood. His voice, his _screams_were so loud." I knew this. It was what woke me up in the middle of the night. The unbridled screams of he who was supposed to look after me after my parents were gone. These were the screams of my uncle, my guardian. Yao. The woman continued.

"Brennus couldn't be stopped though. I could've stopped him. I _could have_. But instead, I am here with a newborn, inflicting pain on her as well as myself." She smiled weakly as I motioned for her to continue. I patted her arm, trying to console her. She hung her head and breathed deeply before continuing. "And I'm sorry for that." She looked at me for some form of acceptance of the apology. I only nodded.

"Brennus and the others motioned for me to continue on with them, but I couldn't. He shouldn't have done that; he should have shown more self-control. _I _should have shown more self control." She breathed again. "I asked him to move along without me, and he did so."

"I moved to inspect the site. In the old building, there was another scent other than the body of the old man. It was human. You. You were barely awake, but instead of eating you, like any _normal _vampire, I willed you to sleep and took you in. My diet is more civilized than most." She shrugged before continuing. "I was drawn to you. Not in the way that Brennus was drawn to the old man's blood, but a magnetism of being close to you. So I took you away and changed you. After all, I still needed a companion." She laughed darkly while nibbling her lip.

"I still feel that attraction to you though. Perhaps it's a power you have developed in this life. Are you doing that on purpose?"

I shrugged, thought it over and nodded. She smiled, not weakly, not darkly, but genuinely; it was illuminating. "I _want_ you to like me." My voice was different too. It was ringing, and musical, and whimsical, with an air of grace. It was unexpected and very unlike me. "I need a companion too. I have no one else but you."

And with that introduction, I delved into my story. I was born Didina Ming. Didina was an uncommon name, but the European influence of my uncle Yao, my mother's favourite brother affected her.

He had just completed trades with France, and had stumbled upon a woman named Didina. He told my mother of the name and she adored it in an instant. But when she and my father died of an unknown illness four years ago, while pregnant with her second child, she left me in the care of Yao. I was twelve, and looking forward to a new brother or sister. My mother was considering William if she had a son, but Clara if she had a daughter. The English influences took a toll on her.

But Yao took me to England. He was a merchant doing trades with good Englishmen and women. The children my age were pale; their hair was fairer than mine, as was their skin. They avoided me like an illness. They wanted nothing to do with me, as I wanted nothing to do with them. I remember their hard, pale faces as they looked at the oddity in front of them. I laughed at the irony of the situation.

She smiled at me, reminding me of the dry burn in the back of my throat. A thirst needing to be quenched. "Let us go fulfill your thirst." She called to me.

But that was a century ago.

But now, as I lay bare and twisted in the sheets of a human man, I remembered Celeste reminding me not to play with my food. I looked at his bare form again, plunging myself down to fulfill the thirst once again.

* * *

_A/N:  
And there you have it guys! Meet Didina, she is interesting, isn't she? I'd love to see who'd be interested more in a story about her and Celeste.  
In case you didn't get the ending, Didina was being a 'succubus.' A succubus is a vampire who seduces her human prey. It's an adapted lifestyle, and a quick way to get a meal. Tanya and her sisters used to do it before they took to their vegetarian lifestyle.  
Celeste's eye color derives from the fact that she drinks both human _and _animal blood. A twist, eh? They take whatever they find quicker. In a urban setting it's human (male's) blood, in a rural setting, more often than not, you will find more animals.  
But in any case, for more on Celeste, look at shapeshifter-secret's profile. (If you haven't already)_

_With Love,  
Elegance._

* * *


End file.
